


The Reporter

by kamerer220



Category: Super Junior-M
Genre: AU, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamerer220/pseuds/kamerer220
Summary: He wasn't out to win a pultizer but if he could change people's view of China then awesome. Romance was not what he was expecting.





	The Reporter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coley_merrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coley_merrin/gifts).



> So they were my first ship in SUJU. Blameing Coley_Merrin for that.  
> Also we are just going to pretend that gay marriage is legal in china because if the world was a just place it would be.

His  well meaning friends had not wanted him to move to China. It was evil and living there would only reinforce  the regime, did they have to remind him what they did to the North Koreans?  He reminded them that there was difference between the Chinese government and the Chinese culture and didn’t they all have Chinese friends whom they loved? His family had objections too, but He knew in his gut that he had to go. Maybe it was just a fascination with an unfamiliar culture or his love of the exotic, but at this point in his life he refused to live with regret. 

He had originally planned on moving after he had completed his bachelor’s degree, finding a job as an English teacher, but because this was his life,so things did not go as planned. He had been working in customer service,  having had to put his degree on hold do to a car accident, when a friend suggested he submit an opinion piece to an Arts and Entertainment magazine. The editor had liked it so much they had hired her as their lead correspondent for their Asian  entertainment division.His first assignment  was to interview the most controversial member of the largest boy band in Asia.  Having been a fan of the band for a while he knew the story even if he didn’t understand it.  Zhou Mii was hated because he had not been a part of the original  members but was brought in as an addition to the five member sub group that sang in Chinese.  To be quite frank considering that the original thirteen members were all Korean and the majority of their audience was too, there was probably some xenophobia factored into the fan girls hatred of Zhou Mi as well.  Personally he hoped this interview would open up new doors for him, and maybe even give people something else to think about when they heard of China besides communism and oppression. So it seemed Zhou Mi and the country he hailed from had something in common at least when it came to media perception, they were both misunderstood. He wasn’t exactly Barbara Walters but maybe just maybe he should do something to change people’s views of Zhou Mi and China.

After three months of intensive Mandarin classes he had settled into his new office in Beijing. After playing a lot of phone tag and a little bribery he had managed to get an interview with Zhou Mi one on one.  So it was on a Tuesday in March that he found himself at the Semir headquarters where Zhou Mi was doing some modeling for their newest line of blue jeans.  He had worn a simple black suit, and had managed to style his hair. It was still curly but he didn’t look like a poodle or at least he hoped so.  He checked his phone to see that he had arrived early as he had planned and took a deep breath before opening the door to the room where the photo shoot was being held.  The few people not occupied with the shoot bowed to him politely , and he quickly had a chair and bottled water before he could introduce himself. He took the extra time before the shoot was finished to get his tape recorder and his questions in order. Finally no longer distracted by helpful assistants or his own preparations, he focused on what was going on in front of him. He thought  _ His legs make me think of the Great Wall of China. They go on as far as the eye can see. _

Well actually  his first thought had been  _ Mhherrshha aww ha  _ _ Am I having a stroke? _ But he managed to get them to be a little more coherent once he had gotten over the initial shock of seeing someone so beautiful in person. He thought if he had ever doubted God's love for him, the fact that he got to spend the next hour and half interviewing this man was all the proof he needed to lay those thoughts to rest. He had a theory that God had gotten really bored one day and taken a single block of flawless marble and carved Zhou Mi out of it, because seriously how else can you explain his perfect skin or his height? And he seriously thought he could still hear the Lord bragging about it. He knew he would be. He thought of William Shakespeare and that line where Romeo wishes he were a glove upon that hand that he might touch that cheek, except the article of clothing he was envious of was covering an entirely different cheek.  He thought he would sue himself for sexual harassment for that last thought _. _

Once he had managed to reign her thoughts in a tad, he thought, how could anyone hate him? It would be like hating Michelangelo's David or Rainbows. Who on earth hated rainbows?  Finally the photoshoot was done and he managed to get his thoughts under control enough to introduce himself, at  least until he smiled. Then she had to restart his brain and hope he would be capable of intelligent thought, though there was a high possibility he wouldn't be able to form thoughts ever again, intelligent or otherwise.

He thought she managed to get through the interview with only one or two stumbles. He chuckled kindly when he confessed he was the most beautiful man on the planet and really he should be given a medal for the fact that she hadn't screamed liked a sixteen year old when in the middle of the interview he had reached over to touch a curl, told him his hair was soft, it had taken him a few minutes to remember to speak Mandarin. After thanks, a handshake and a few personal photographs, really he was so nice. He had  the rather depressing thought that no man would ever measure up after this _.  _  He had only spent ninety  minutes with him in a professional capacity but He was sure he would compare every man to Zhou Mi after this. The staff smiled at him rather indulgently as he made a blushing and some what awkward exit.  Another fan had been added to his club.

Once he had gotten outside, he managed to get his breathing back to normal and as he walked back to his office he decided to give his old friend Chen a call. After working a time to have dinner with him and his adorable wife Ting Ting, he felt better. Maybe they knew someone they could set him up with, which would be so much healthier than sighing over a fantasy that would never come true.

He thought she was dreaming when a dozen roses showed up at his office the next day with a note to call him.  He sat frozen like a statue for about five minutes with the card in his hand detailing the invitation to dinner with his private cellphone number on it until a coworker had come over to tease him about the roses. “The interview must have gone well.” he said.

“Huh? Oh yeah he wants to have dinner,  should I accept? Is that even ethical?”

Henry, one of the photographers who worked with him replied “Honey I saw the pictures of the photo shoot you went to and if I had man with those legs asking me out to dinner,  the last thought on my mind would be whether or not it was ethical.”

He blushed, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately and shared the roses among the girls in the office. No harm in going to dinner right? He considered booking an emergency flight to China for her closest friends and her cousin but settled on a conference call instead. Really it was just dinner with a man who actually was a supermodel but you know no big deal.

Hee thought life couldn't get any better when they had dinner together the following evening.  He had taken him to a small restaurant off the beaten path where a woman of indeterminate age treated them like they were her long lost children.They talked until the wee morning hours. He could have just sat there admiring his hands, the first thing he noticed about men and his were works of art, but it wasn’t all about his looks. He was charming and personable, intelligent and easy to talk to. Hard to believe, but even though they had grown up in different cultures they actually had quite a lot in common. So his looks were just icing on the cake. 

And so despite the obstacles of them both being busy people, the language barrier which was getting smaller as he had more motivation than ever to study his Chinese, and the fact that he happened to famous, their courtship began. Sometimes it was just a quick text, or a picture message of something they had seen or done that they thought the other would enjoy,  emails assuring the other was well, and phone calls when they had the chance. Every now and then they would get lucky and he be assigned to cover a band that was performing at the same venue as his. Then it was quick kisses in a hallway before he went on or if he was really lucky an actual date after a performance. 

He thought he was crazy when after only four months of dating he asked her to marry him. It was a rare break for the both of them, a month’s vacation, they had decided to spend it in China together. It was towards the end of that vacation when he had surprised him with a quick trip to the place they had had their first date. It took his brain a minute to register the fact that Zhou Mi was speaking in Korean And on one knee. He noticed the ring was an opal and thought  _ Oh how nice he remembered that I don’t like diamonds _ . He  had the thought that his friend Ryeowook would yell at him for jumping into things so quickly but in all truth, did she need to know this man any longer to know he wanted to spend the rest of her life with him? He knew all of the important things like that he was caring and generous and kind of a dorky goofball and he wanted him that was for sure, And really his parents had lived together two years before getting married and that had ended in disaster so who could say how long you were supposed to know someone before you decided to commit? He had then noticed that Zhou Mi was still kneeling and the entire restaurant was staring. Shaking himself from his reverie, he quickly pulled Zhou Mi up from his kneeling position to kiss him hoping that was answer enough.

He wore a red suit honoring his husband’s cultural traditions, though in truth he always thought white was such a boring color to get married in. He thought the song that Siwon sang at the wedding was beautiful and really was his band made up of perfect people?

It wasn’t the happily ever after you read about in fairy tales. There was quite a bit of negative press. Sometimes the cultural differences were stressful instead of interesting. And add to that the challenges of day to day married life like balancing a budget and sharing closet space. Never mind the fact that his husband was famous and constantly surrounded by girls several of which were far prettier than him, though he was always sure to assure Kyuhyun otherwise but he tried not to be too needy.

When Kyuhyun paused to think of the culture shock, anti-fans, and crazy schedules, when he woke up tangled in Zhou Mi’s long legs and equally long arms he thought 

I can live with that _. _


End file.
